csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Page protection
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- Page protection is the ability to limit who can edit a page. Administrators, Assistants, and Content Moderators have the ability to both protect and unprotect pages should the need arise. Uses The majority of pages on a wiki should remain unprotected to encourage all users to participate. It is against Fandom's Terms of Use to permanently protect large numbers of content pages. Places where you may want to use protection may include: *Protecting frequently vandalised pages, such as the on busy communities. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's and . *Protecting community policies that have been set in stone *Templates containing complex code and/or are necessary for a particular wiki. Temporary protection might be used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an , upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism. Protection levels There are three protection levels that can be chosen for each protection option. Protection levels for all protected pages can be found on (edit, move, and upload) and (creation). *'Unprotected': Allows all registered users to edit and rename the page. *'Semi-protection': Prevents non- users from uploading new versions of files, editing, renaming, and/or creating the page (if it does not exist). This protection level is usually sufficient for most purposes and can be set by choosing "Autoconfirmed users only" in the options list. *'Full protection': Limits uploading new versions of files, editing, renaming, and/or creating the page (if it does not exist) to administrators, assistants, and content moderators. This protection level might be appropriate for a community policy page, wiki wordmark or a favicon. It can be set by choosing "Administrators, Assistants, and Content Moderators only" in the options list. Protection options *'Edit protection': Limits who can edit a page. *'Move protection': Limits who can rename a page. By default the move protection level will match the edit protection level, but they can be set independently of each other as well. *'Upload protection': Limits who can upload a new version of an existing file. *'Create protection': Limits who can create a page that does not yet exist or has been deleted. This can be useful to prevent repeated creation of unwanted or maliciously named pages. *''' : This option extends full protection to all templates and files included on the page. Step by step Protecting pages *To protect a page, image, or template, click on the arrow on the "Edit" button next to the title to produce a dropdown menu. Then click "Lock". *On the protection page that then appears, you can set the desired protection level. *You may want the page move protection to be set at a different level than the editing protection. By default, they match. To set a different level, select the check box in the "Move" section, then choose which protection level you would like. *To set , click the check box next to "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)." *Select a default reason for protection in the dropdown menu, or add in your own reason in the box below. *Click "Confirm" to save your changes. Unprotect *To unprotect or change the protection for a specific page, use the Edit button dropdown to visit the protection page for it. *Remove or alter the protection options. *Click "Confirm" to save your changes. Cascading Protection '''Cascading protection is a form of page protection which allows you to protect a page so that all templates and images on the page will also be protected without needing to protect them individually. This is useful on pages, such as a wiki main page, where most of the included images and templates are used only on that page. When a template is vandalised, especially on a page which uses many templates, it may not be immediately obvious which page/template needs to be fixed, prolonging the amount of time that the page remains vandalised. To use cascading protection, just click the "lock" link as usual; cascade protect is there among normal protection options. The page must be fully protected in order to activate cascading protection; it will not work at the "autoconfirmed" level, which only affects new users. Advice *Do not make the of protecting pages unnecessarily. A single vandalising edit is not a reason to permanently protect a page against all edits. *Page protection levels should make sense. If a page is repeatedly vandalised by new users, then semi-protection will stop that; full-protection is not necessary. If two established editors are having an edit war, then temporary full-protection of the page is needed. *Do not protect a page you are involved in an edit dispute over. Admin powers are not editor privileges - admins, assistants, and content moderators should only act as servants to the user community at large. *Most page protections should be temporary, so that they expire when the current problem is past. Temporarily protected pages should not be left protected for very long. *If IP vandalism is a problem on most or all pages on a wiki, disabling anonymous editing through is a better solution than mass page protection. Anonymous editing has already been disabled on C.Syde's Wiki, as of the 1st August 2015. The proposal and discussion regarding the disabling of anonymous edits can be found . *Talk pages and user talk pages should not be protected except in extreme circumstances. *On a wiki such as this one, where it is required to have an account in order to edit, be aware that semi-protected pages may not be useful. A majority of the editors on that wiki are likely to already have reached status. Next pages *Learn about *Read the Further help and feedback Category:Help Category:Administration help Category:Advice